Waves Touched
by CRMediaGal
Summary: A series of unrelated SSHG drabbles (100 words) in response to Tumblr's "Send Me a Pairing and a Number and I'll Write You a Drabble" Challenge. Each prompt is based on a number and quote. Rated T, AU, Post-Hogwarts.
1. I wish I could hate you

**A/N : ****So...I'm working on the next chapter of _Unto Their Own_ and prompt for _Unquestionable Love: The Untold Stories_ , I swear! (Writing has taken a backseat, so updates on all of my fics are delayed due to LIFE.) However, I thought I'd share the following short pieces in the interim to tie readers over until the next updates... **

**The following are a series of unrelated drabbles (100 words) in response to Tumblr's "Send Me a Pairing and a Number and I'll Write You a Drabble" Challenge I did a while back. Each prompt was based on a requested number and quote (which, FYI, serves as the title for each of these). I fulfilled fourteen SSHG drabble requests in all, so I will likely be posting one (or two, maybe?) per day until they're all up.  
**

 **(Don't let the crummy title put you off, please! I had the hardest time coming up with something for these. This was my brain's decision after an exasperated 'F*ck it' moment.)**

 **Also, to read another drabble series I recently wrote involving this pairing, which includes a bit of yummy Lucius as well, be sure to check out _Checkmate_!  
**

 _ **Lastly, thank you for any Follows, Favs, and/or Reviews!** **They're always greatly appreciated and keep me going.**_

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun. Artwork is credited to Bodler.  
**

* * *

 **"I wish I could hate you."**

* * *

"For fuck's sake, Granger—"

"You meant it, didn't you?" she snipped, holding back the tears that wanted to unleash. " _Didn't you_?"

" _FINE_! All right?" he hollered, throwing his hands up in resignation; the persistent witch wouldn't take his bloody fibbing for an answer. "Satisfied?"

At last, the Know-It-All was bereft of words. Her eyes widened, astonished.

"So you... You really do..."

Severus tried to fight the blush that coloured his sharp cheeks. "Yes, Granger. I _do_ bloody well love you, all right?" His eyes narrowed. "I wish I could hate you. But I... I'm lost to you. Unequivocally."


	2. You fainted…straight into my arms

**A/N : Many thanks to those who've expressed interest in these drabbles. It means a lot. Here's the second one for today.  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."**

* * *

Severus came to, feeling dizzy and disoriented as he made to sit up.

"Oh, no you don't!" the familiar voice of his apprentice reprimanded, pinning him to the ground with a spell.

"Umf! Let me up, Grang—"

"Give yourself a minute!" she giggled at his squirming. "Otherwise, you're likely to do a repeat."

Severus stopped to ogle her. "'Repeat'?"

"You fainted...straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes." She smiled and pecked his flushed cheek. "Next time, take a break from your work to eat something, won't you?"


	3. Wait a minute Are you jealous?

**A/N : Day two, first of two drabbles...  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"**

* * *

"I don't see why I should go."

"Because you'd be supporting me." Hermione shook her head. "It won't last but a day or two."

"You said that about last year's Charms Convention, which, as I recall, lasted _three_."

Hermione sighed. "I suppose I could ask Harry or Ron to go with me."

Severus's eyes flickered over his book. "Absolutely not."

Hermione ceased packing, amused. "Severus, do I detect a twinge of jealousy?"

Severus glowered and resumed reading, refusing to answer. Hermione straightened.

"Wait a minute. _Are_ you jealous?"

Severus's returning stare was poised and determined. "Your affairs are my affairs."


	4. You're the only one I trust to do this

**A/N : Again, thanks to those who are reviewing! A couple of your kind messages got my fingers working on an update that _really_ needed to move forward, so yes, hearing from folks _does_ make a difference. Have another drabble!  
**

 **Warning : Rated M for reasons**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"You're the only one I trust to do this."**

* * *

Severus provided the nervous witch a long, measured look over. The strength of her expression was alluring, to be sure, but Severus wasn't about to rush this through.

"Are you certain, Hermione? This is what you want?"

Her eyelids fluttered, thinking. _Always thinking._

"Yes," she replied, evidently defiant till the last. At the flash of suspicion that crossed his eyes, she added, "You're the only one I trust to do this."

Finally, Severus relented. He bent down to capture her lips in gratitude and glided himself in between her folds. Her sex was warm, tight, embracing.

 _YES_ , their bodies concurred.


	5. I could give you a massage

**A/N : Day three, first prompt... Feedback is appreciated!  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"Do you… Well…I mean… I could give you a massage?"**

* * *

Inky, straggly hair fell forward, masking much of the hawklike man's face. Hermione could have sworn she caught a rosy tint to his otherwise pale cheeks, and that piqued her interest. Not only had she never sought to be pampered before the old-fashioned Muggle way, but by _him_?

"Do you... Well...I mean... I could give you a massage?"

Then he flinched, embarrassed, and evaded her gaze. A slow smile wove across Hermione's lips. She reached out to touch his hand. His digits were slender, his touch delicate and unassuming.

 _Perfect_ , she decided.

"I'd like that very much, Severus."


	6. I almost lost you

**A/N : Second drabble for the day...  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"I almost lost you."**

* * *

Hermione snivelled into Severus's chest, clammy fingers clinging to his bare skin as if fearful that he might disappear in a puff of smoke.

 _Another nightmare_ , he deduced with a sigh as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, shushing her softly on occasion.

Hermione's bad dreams were always worse this time of year (May), revolving around that fateful night in the Shrieking Shack when Nagini had sunk her fangs into Severus's neck, nearly killing him.

"I almost lost you," she choked between sobs.

Severus quieted her with a kiss. "But I'm still here, aren't I, my love?"


	7. You need to wake up

**A/N : Day four, first drabble... Thanks, as always, to you lovely reviewers!  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."**

* * *

Severus shook the witch with all his might but her face was expressionless. Bellatrix's sickening wand play had rendered Hermione paralysed, unable to blink or so much as scream at the torment that undoubtedly carried on inside her head.

Severus had tried to keep his wits. He wanted to save her but no solution had come.

Now, he was desperate. And losing hope.

"Please, Hermione..." he choked as the words poured forth from within. "You need to wake up... Be - Because I can't do this without you."

A future. Life. Breathing. None of them were worth it without her.


	8. I've seen the way you look at me

**A/N : Second prompt for today...  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."**

* * *

Severus raised an eyebrow. Oh, but he could feel himself breaking out in an uncomfortable sweat! Had he heard Miss Granger correctly?

 _'I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice.'_

His mind had gone unusually blank after that, and the young witch found herself being rather comically gawked at by the older, far-less-experienced-in-the-ways-of-courtship professor.

"I don't mind it, you know," she said, donning a small smile that Severus wasn't sure was suggestive or… Well, he hadn't a bloody clue. "But I wish you'd ask me out already."


	9. I think I'm in love with you

**A/N : Another day of drabbles! Thanks so much for everyone's lovely feedback!  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."**

* * *

Severus's hands shook. How strange. His body was always an anchor—resilient, calm, centred. Today wasn't the norm. He could feel his heart thumping too excitedly, his legs unable to keep still and shifting side to side.

Why the fidgeting; the inability to keep detached?

 _'I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified.'_

The words had been unceremonious as they poured from his lips, and far too quickly, but he'd meant them.

Now he awaited her reply, tortured by the reflection in her eyes. Did Hermione love him back; or would he remain terrified all by his lonesome?


	10. Have you lost your damn mind?

**A/N : This one was a bit more 'out there', per say, but I still thought it a funny scenario...  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"Have you lost your damn _mind_?!"**

* * *

Hermione eyed her wizard sidelong. She could read the expression conveniently hidden behind dark shades and a stiff upper lip: 'Have you lost your damn _mind_?!'

It was no secret that Severus Snape wasn't much fond of rollercoasters…or anything that generally spun you around and spit you back out again. Luckily for him, the challenge being put to him by his wife would, at the very least, keep him safely strapped in a seat.

That didn't mean this was a bloody good idea.

"Well?" she asked, waiting.

Severus set his jaw. "You're on."

Begrudgingly, he led her towards the queue.


	11. You lied to me

**A/N : I hope any State-side readers had a Happy Labor Day! Almost done with these...**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"You lied to me."**

* * *

"Fine! It's a trip, _all right_?"

Severus's aim to catch Hermione in a lie deflated. He hadn't expected her to be so forthcoming once confronted.

"You lied to me," he muttered, unable to prevent the petulant-like pout that formed along his bottom lip.

Hermione couldn't stop a humoured smirk. The man could be adorable...if a hooked nosed, greasy-haired git could be considered 'adorable'. To her, he was.

"It was supposed to be a _surprise_ , Severus. People tend to do that on someone's birthday."

"Not mine," he whispered.

Hermione's expression softened. "Well, consider it done from now on."


	12. Please, don't leave

**A/N : Second prompt for today. Tomorrow I'll post the final two...  
**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"Please, don't leave."**

* * *

"I can't do this anymore."

Severus swallowed his pride, driven by panic and fear. A home without Hermione wasn't a home.

"Please," he murmured, his deep baritone trembling, "don't leave... Don't go."

The hurt on her face hardened. "Why shouldn't I? You toy with me; you play on my emotions. Give me one good reason why I should stay."

"You're right..." His dark eyes shifted, ashamed. "I've been unthoughtful. Please... Let me make it up to you? _Please_?"

"Not good enough."

Severus collapsed to his knees and latched onto hers. " _I love you_!"

Hermione's breath caught. "Now _that_...is something."


	13. No one needs to know

**A/N : Last day, one of two drabbles left. Thanks so much to everyone who's left feedback. **

**Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **"No one needs to know."**

* * *

Hermione pondered the man's proposition, biting her lower lip. 'No one needs to know.' Then why did that bother her so?

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?" she couldn't help asking, eying him over with a pout.

Severus's eyebrows came together in befuddlement. "Of course not." He hesitated before continuing in a soft whisper, "I just thought you might..."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "You thought _I_ was embarrassed to be seen with _you_?" He shifted awkwardly, avoiding her stare. "Oh, Severus, you dunderhead," she giggled and ran a hand lovingly through his hair. "You couldn't be more wrong."


	14. Writer's preference (angsty)

**A/N : Last drabble (and it's angsty! Ye be warned!). Thanks, again, so much to everyone who's reviewed and followed along! It's meant an awful lot...**

 **Disclaimer : _Harry Potter_ is copyrighted to and belongs to JK Rowling. I'm just playing in her sandbox** **. No money, just fun.**

* * *

 **Writer's preference (angsty)**

* * *

Severus painstakingly traced each letter etched into the stone with his fingertips. He always caressed his lover's name like so.

"I miss you," he muttered as a rough wind rippled his hair and fluttered the bottom of his long, black cloak.

He wished that breeze was her. He'd give anything to feel her one last time. The Muggles claimed one could, at times, still sense their loved ones after they departed this life. Why couldn't he sense her?

"Hermione," he bemoaned to the wind, his voice catching in his throat. His cries were soon lost as the storm rumbled in.


End file.
